Pokemon: A Strange Adventure
by THExDRA9ONxINxR3D
Summary: Join Logan on a strange adventure through a Pokémon world where he brakes the 4th wall a lot. Damn right I do. HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?
1. Prolog

Prolog

Hello. My name is Logan Marshal. Yes I have two first names. I don't really know how to start this. Mainly because I'm about to die and I'm just having my life flash before my eyes. So I thought I might live it out again. So, I use to live in Austin, Texas. A nice place if you ask me. Then I did some things and now I'm here. I suppose I should tell you what I like. I like lots of different music, games, countries, school subjects, food. Oh! I love Pokemon. And I mean LOVE. Not in a pervy way. But I love Pokemon. You probably want me to get on with the story. So. Lets go. Oh! I almost forgot my age. I'm 13.


	2. Chapter 1: Normal Life

Chapter 1:Normal Life

I use to live a normal life like you. And no, I didn't take an arrow to the knee. I took one to the foot. Are you happy Skyrim fans? Any way, yes I took an arrow to the foot. Its a long story I really don't want to get into. So my story starts at the hospital. I'm in a room with my mom and some doctor. "Is he going to be ok?" Asks Mom. "Of course ma'am." Says the doctor. "He just took an arrow to the foot. We'll get some bandages on it and give him some crutches. He'll be fine in 3 weeks." "Oh thank God." Says Mom. My mom tends to overreact to small things. And I know this isn't a small thing. So I got my bandages and crutches and I went home to my room full of Pokemon stuff. I mean it was full of Pokemon stuff. Posters, plushies, clothing, toys, you name it. So as soon as I get home I get on this website where people report stuff about Pokemon sightings. I look at for laughs. So when I get on I see the homepage has a story that has been bombing for the past week. It's about how this guy was transformed into a Pokemon and sent to the Pokemon world. You would be surprised how little the website gets these stories. This story was very descriptive about his "Encounter". Ya, I know to call it an "Encounter" is stupid. Lots of people were arguing about how it was impossible and how it was possible. I didn't wana take sides. So I scroll down past the endless horde of comments and get to the story. He said he was transported by a magic rock into the Pokemon world. He was a Pelipper. Then he said a friend of his gave him the rock. His friend's name was Keegan. thats all he said. The story sorta ends there. He didn't leave anything else besides a pic of the rock. It was see through and was like a rainbow. Lots of people argued about how it was a Mega Stone from X and Y. I decided to get off the website and play some War Thunder. I play it for hours. Then my mom comes in and tells me I have to go to bed. So I go to bed and that is where chapter 1 ends. This is a really bad ending. Oh! I'll break the 4th wall sometimes. Just for the hell of it.

Oh no you won't!

Wait who are you?

I'm THExDRA9ONxINxR3D, the writer of this story and I didn't give you free will.

Well to bad I have free will.

HOW!?

I don't know.

You know what, I don't care. I'm going to listen to some Nightstep. You go ahead and tell the story.

Seriously?

Yes! Seriously!

Can there be ponies?

**HELL NO!**

Ok, ok no ponies. You didn't have to yell.


	3. Chapter 2: No Ponies and I Mean it

Chapter 2: No Ponies and I Mean It

Hey Dragon you there?

*Silence* (Scariest Doctor Who monsters next to Weeping Angels)

Good hes gone. Now we can put in the ponies.

_5 minutes later._

*My Little Pony song playing*

What the hell? O God. Yo, Logan!

Oh, hey Dragon, how you doing?

WHAT THE **** DID I SAY ABOUT ******* PONIES!?

I could have as many as I want?

NO! I SAID NO PONIES! MY GOD, THE TITLE OF THE CHAPTER IS "No Ponies and I Mean It"!

Well you said I could tell the story how I wanted to.

WITHOUT PONIES!

What if I want ponies?  
I CAN KILL YOU RIGHT NOW AND END THIS FANFICTION! Would you like that?

No.

Good. Now get rid of the My Little Pony crap. That show sucks.

Wait, I have to get rid of all of this?

You're the one writing the story, so you have to clean it up.

Fine.

_5 More minutes later._

Finally, I'm done.

Ok I'm back. Good you got rid of the pony crap.

I still want the ponies.

I didn't make you a bronie.

What if I wana be one?

I will end you.

Ok, ok. So, should I end chapter 2 here?

I think thats a good idea.


	4. Chapter 3: New Kid

Chapter 3: New Kid

Now Logan, I'm going to go rock out to some Nightstep. If I come back and see one thing thats related to My Little Pony that isn't on some girls shirt or back pack, I'm going to kill you.

Ok. There is nothing to worry about. I won't put any more ponies in here Dragon.

Better not. *Starts rocking out to Nightstep*

Ok, so now thats over, lets get on with the story. So I wake up the next day and get dressed for school. It was a bit hard. My mom had everything packed and in the car. So I hopped in, put my crutches in the back seat, and we drove to school. When I got to school I noticed everyone was staring at me. Which was expected. Then a kid by the name of Thomas Mass stopped in front of me. He was the school bully. "How'd ya get dem crutches? Ya trip ova ya own feet?" He had horrid grammar and was bad at insults. But the reason he was the school bully was because he beat people up. "I'm pretty sure I have better balance than you." I said. Then Thomas kicked one of my crutches and I fell. "Hey!" Said some kid. "Thats not nice. pickin on some kid because he's crippled. Thats low." "This be none ya business kid." Thomas said. "So back off or I'm a beat ya up." "First off, you have horrid grammar." said the kid. "Second, I could beat you up without even trying." "So ya wana fight?" Thomas asked. "Oh no." Said the kid. "I have a good record to keep up, but I would fight you after school off school grounds." "Fine then." Thomas said. "After school." And he walked off. Then that kid came over to me and helped me up. "You ok?" He asked. "Ya. I'm fine. Thanks." "No problem." Said the kid. "So. Is it safe to assume that he's always like that?" "Yep." "Damn." I never heard a kid curse in school. The school I was at was fairly good. "So anyway." He said. "The name's Keegan. Whats yours?" "Logan. Ya know, I read something about a kid named Keegan." "Was it on a website where Pokemon sighting are recorded?" "Ya! How did you know?" "I read It for laughs. You need help getting to class?" "Nope. I'm good. Thanks" "No problem." He was a nice kid and the rest of school went on fairly well. Then, school ended. I told mom I would walk home to mess with her *Epic Win Face* and while I was walking home I saw Keegan and Thomas fighting. And Keegan was winning! He didn't even touch him! He just dodged every punch and kick! He made Thomas beat himself up! In the end Keegan won and Thomas ran. I walked up to Keegan. "Hey Keegan." "Oh. Hey Logan." "I didn't think you'd actually fight Thomas." "Well, I said I would." "But you fought like a boss. How?" "The internet." "That doesn't explain much." "It doesn't have to. Mind if I walk with ya?" "No" So we walked and talked all the way back to my house. He walked back to his house and I got back on the internet. I checked the story again and it said he still had the rock. I didn't think much of it. So I went back to War Thunder and later went to bed.

Ok, I'm back. Lets see what we got. Hmm. Humm! Wow this is good. And no ponies.

I told you I wouldn't put any ponies in.

I'm impressed. Good job Logan.

Why thank you.


	5. Chapter 4: After A Bit

Chapter 4: After A Bit

So how long is "A Bit" Logan?

Until Summer.

Thats a fair bit.

I know. I thought school would never end.

I know how you feel.

You still in school?

Sadly :(

Don't be sad.

I really wanna write fanfics all day and night.

Just keep waitin.

Ok. Ya better continue with your story.

K Dragon. See ya in a bit.

See ya.

So, after a bit, me and Keegan became close friends. We did pretty much everything together. And one day over the Summer he gave me a clear rainbow rock. I was so confused. Then he said "Go to sleep with this in your hand or your pocket." Then he walked off. of course my foot had healed so I went after him. But I couldn't find him. So, I went home. I didn't know what to do. I got on War Thunder and played until it was time to go to bed. I didn't know if I should go to sleep. I just shrugged it off and I went to sleep with the rock in my hand. I was out instantly, and I went through some sorta portal. Eventually I stopped. I was still in the portal but I was just floating there. Then a voice said "What is your name?" "Logan." I said. "Logan." Said the disembodied voice. "What is your favorite Pokemon?" "Riolu." I said. Then I noticed I couldn't see my hands, or any part of me for that matter. Then, A paw formed. A gold paw. And then another. Then I realized I was turning into a shiny Riolu. I didn't know what to do. I just floated there letting my self turn into a Riolu. When I was done turning into a Riolu the voice said "Now go." And I was set through the portal again and I blacked out. Then I heard a voice. "Hello? Are you ok?" It was a girl. "Ah. My head." I answered. "What happened?" "I don't know." She said. "I saw you fall from the sky and-" "Wait!" I said. "I fell from the sky?" "Yes." She answered. "Open your eyes." I opened my eyes slowly and I saw a Pikachu. "Wa! Waaaa!" I screamed and I backed into a tree. "Trees aren't just evil in War Thunder but in real life too." "Are you ok?" She asked "I don't know any more." I said. I looked at my hand and saw it was a gold paw. I was still a Riolu. "I'm so confused. Where am I?" "Right outside the Arceus Temple." She said. I was in shock. "Arceus? The Pokemon God?" I asked. "Yes." She answered. Then I heard someone walking up from behind the tree. Then a familiar voice said "So, how was your trip Logan? I hope it wasn't to rough." "Keegan?!" I franticly stood up and saw a shiny Charmeleon. "WAAAAA?! WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?!" I shouted. "Dude calm down." Keegan Said with a grin. "Why are you a shiny Charmeleon?" I demanded. "And why am I a shiny Riolu? What is happening?" Keegan slapped me. "Calm down dude." "OW!" I shouted. "Why?!" "Shutup, listen. You're fine just follow me, ok?" "Ok." I said. "Come on Chu." Keegan said. "So that was her name." I thought to myself. "I like it."

Ok I'm back again. This is gettin good Logan.

Thanks man.

You have a knack for this stuff.

**Stop, please.**


	6. Chapter 5: Explanation

Chapter 5: Explanation

Ok. I'm back from my talk show.

You have a talk show?

Ya. It's going along pretty good. But I need people to send in dares.

Well, good luck with your talk show.

Good luck with your story. I'm going to rock out to more Nightstep.

So after Keegan slapped me he took me to the Arceus Temple. When we got there I saw other shiny Pokemon. Flareon, Totodile, Quilava, Pelipper, Tranquill, Krokorok, Fraxure, and Umbreon. I was surprised to see so many. We walked past all of them and went to a dark room. Then Keegan lit a few candles and the room wasn't dark any more. Chu was in there with us. Keegan told me to sit on the bed and Chu sat behind me. Then Keegan explained everything to me. "Logan," He said. "I know you have a lot of questions, so I'll explain them. I chose you to come to this world because I feel that you are worthy, unlike the last guy. We are in a war that threatens both worlds. All the shiny Pokemon you saw out there are humans." "But if they're humans," I said. "Why are they Pokemon?" "In this world," He said. "They are Pokemon. Back in our world, they're people. They came through the portal, chose their favorite Pokemon, and became the shiny version. Just like you and me. Our bodies are fine. We are still asleep in our beds. A week in this world is a hour in our world. Did I answer all of your questions?" "Not all." I asid. "First, Whose room are we in?" "Mine." "Who was the voice I heard in the portal?" "Arceus." "Why am I in this temple?" "I told you." "Last question. WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!?" "Oh boy." Keegan went over what was going on more descriptively this time and I didn't ask again. We left the room and he introduced me to everyone. "This is Christy." He said as the Quilava walked up. "So this is Logan." She said. "NIce to meet you." "Same." I said. Chu was standing beside me. "Oh," Said Keegan. "I almost forgot about you. This is Chu. She was rescued by Krok over there." He pointed to the Krokorok. "Go on Chu. Go play with Krok." "Ok." She said and she ran to Krok. "Chu had a hard life." Said Keegan. "When she was a Pichu, she was bullied. She doesn't wanna talk about it. When the war started she and her family were forced to move constantly. While they were moving, she evolved." "Wait," I said. "Pichu only evolves via friendship, or at least thats what Bulbapedia says." "Yes," Keegan said. "But Pokemon can evolve by "Right of Age" as well. Any way, the war caught up to her and her family and they were attacked. Krok was there to save her but… he couldn't save her family. Krok has treated her like she's his sister ever since. Over there is Finn and Fantasia. Finn is the Flareon and Fantasia is the Umbreon. They're brother and sister. Alek is the Totodile, Parker is the Pelipper, Ryan is the Fraxure, and Dani is the Tranquill." "Girl or Boy?" I asked. "Dani I mean." "Dani is a girl." Keegan said. "I have one more question." I said. "Who are we fighting?" "Oh we're fighting-" Keegan was interrupted by a bell. "Oh. Arceus is here." "Wait, here?" I said in shock. "Well, this is the only temple." Keegan said. "Come on. Arceus will be happy to see you." I follow Keegan and Christy into a room, and a big room at that. Everyone else came in too. When everyone was in, the doors closed and Arceus appeared. "Hello my children." He said. I thought that was weird that it called us children, but he was God. "Oh. Keegan. I see you have gotten the tenth member. You have done good. Today, you are all going on a rescue mission." "Wonder who were rescuing" I thought to myself. "You are going to rescue Lugia." Arceus said. "Love interest." Keegan whispered in my ear. I made a confused face when he told me that. Mainly because Lugia was genderless and so was Arceus. "She is still being held at the Whirl Islands in Johto. You will leave tomorrow." The doors opened again and we left the room. I caught Keegan just before he got to his room. "Hey Keegan, I have some more questions." "Ok then." Keegan said. "Go ahead." "Aren't Arceus and Lugia genderless?" "In the anime and games yes but in this world every Pokemon has a sex." (I know calling it a "sex" sounds a little weird and makes you giggle, but thats what you call it in science. Curse you 8th grade.) "So Lugia is a female and Arceus is a male." "What is "Right of Age"?" "Right of Age is when a Pokemon gets too old for the current evo they are in and evolve. For example, Chu got too old for Pichu so she evolved into Pikachu. Think of it as puberty." "Why is Lugia being held where you find her in the games?" "Can't answer that one." "Who are we fighting?" "We are fighting the Ghost and Dark types." "Why?" "Because they think they are the "Superior Race." "Like the Nazis?" "Exactly like the Nazis." "Do I get a room?" "Oh. I almost forgot. Right this way." I followed Keegan to my room. It was dark until he lit some candles. It was a sorta white room like the temple. "You can customize it to your liking. With the resources provided of course. You should probably get some sleep." "But isn't it the middle of the day?" I asked. Keegan pointed up to indicate me to look up. (That sentence needs some work.) I looked up to see that it was dark outside. There was a glass roof of course, but how was it dark already? It was pretty bright when I woke up a mere hour ago. "This place has a weird time thing whatever." Keegan said. "Well, night." And he closed my door and walked off to his room. I did make my room to my liking. It was full of Pokemon plushies. Not any Dark or Ghost types. After I finished setting up my room to my liking I sat on my bed. Then I heard a knock on my door. "Come in." I said and Dani walked in. She made a face like this O_O when she walked in. Its understandable that she made that face. "I think I have a problem." I said and she laughed. "I think you have one too." She said. "Mind if I sit with you?" "No." I said and she sat down next to me. "So," Dani said. "You're the new guy. What's your name?" "Logan." I said. "Logan." She repeated. "I like it. I assume you've met Keegan already?" "Yep." I said. "Obviously." She said. "Thats how we all got here. First you meet Keegan, then he gives you a stone, and then you're here. So, how long have you two been friends?" "About half of the school year and a little." I said. "Ya," She said. "Thats about the same amount of time we knew him. Hes a really nice guy. He'd take a hit for any of us." Dani looked up and stared at the night sky. "Just to let you know, I tend to act like a Tomboy, and that doesn't mean I'm a lesbian. Well, see you tomorrow." She hopped off my bed and left my room. I couldn't help but notice the plumage on her. I think I might have a crush.

3 weeks later the Dragon is back. God thats a lot of words. Wait, that last sentence. Crush?

Its my story.

**Right you are.**


End file.
